It's Been Seven Years
by jaceismyboyfriend
Summary: Jace and Clary were always the perfect couple. They were always together until their senior year when something big tore them apart. It's seven years later and they have no choice; it's time to face each other and talk about that night that left Clary alone.
1. Chapter 1

I woke to the sound of pounding foot steps walking toward my door. Moments later, Jacob was jumping up and down on my bed shouting from the top of his lungs, "it's the first day of school!"

I glanced at the clock realizing that it was only 4:30 in the morning! _This boy._

"Honey, you do know that school doesn't start for another 4 and a half hours right?"

"Mhm I know I'm just really really really really really excited!"

"Jacob honey please go back to bed okay? I'll wake you up wen it's time to get ready for school."

He started to hesitate, but stopped when he saw my face.

"Okay Momma!"

 _That boy is going to kill me one day._

* * *

 _My God why couldn't I go back to sleep!_

I turn and look at the clock and see that it's 4:30. Why couldn't I go back to sleep!

"At this point there's not point in me trying to go back to sleep" I mumble to myself.

I walk into the ensuite and head for the shower.

 _I'm probably just nervous_ I think to myself. Today is the first day that I'll be teaching at my new job and to say that I'm nervous is an understatement. I'm usually never nervous; Jace Herondale doesn't get nervous. I don't really know why I'm  
/so nervous.

By the time I'm out of the bathroom, it's already 5. I head to my closet to pick out something to wear. I grab a light blue button down and black slacks.

I put on a white wife beater and pull on the blue button down. I look down and I can't button the buttons because my hands are shaking too much.

After about three minutes of trying to button up my shirt, I finally got it. I slid on the slacks and head to the kitchen. I start up the coffee machine while I pack up my briefcase and make sure I have everything.

Once I make sure I have all my lesson plans and worksheets, I head back over to the coffee maker and fill up my thermos. I leave it black the way she used to drink it. After I left for college, I stopped putting in the cream and sugar.

Iremoved everything that reminded me of her. I blocked her from social media and I even got a new phone number. I couldn't face her anymore. I knew that all it would take for me to go back is to hear her voice. I got rid of all thepictures,

except for one. I stopped dating. I stopped drinking. It was as if my entire life stopped. It's justbetter this way.

I shake my head realizing what I was thinking about.

"I can't do this. I can't think about her. Not today. Not right now."

I glance at the clock and see that it's almost already 6.

"Shit I've got to go!"

I grab my briefcase and my thermos and head out the door; leaving behind my nerves and thoughts of a beautiful red head with striking green eyes.

* * *

I wake to the sound of my alarm. There is no way that it's already 7. I look at the clock.

"Whyyyyy" damn it it is 7. I shut off the alarm and slowly get out of bed. I pull on a sweatshirt and head towards Jacob's door.

"Honey! Jacob get up its time to start getting ready for school."

I gently shake him awake.

"Is it time for school?!"

I giggle. "Just about! How about you pick out something to wear and brush your teeth and I can whip you up some chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Can they be shaped like Mickey Mouse and have the white snowy stuff on it?"

"They wouldn't be pretty boring chocolate chip pancakes without Mickey and the snow right?"

He laughs and nods. "Okay well I'll got start on them while you pick out something to wear."

I head towards the kitchen and start to get all the ingredients. Once I have most of the batter done, I start to put the batter on the griddle. I pull out the Mickey Mouse cut out and grab the powdered sugar.

I hear Jacob's loud foot steps coming toward the kitchen as I finsh up the pancakes. I pull out the milk and syrup and somestrawberries too.

"Are you excited for your first day?" He nods as he shovels another forkful of chocolate chip pancakes into his mouth.

"What did you say your teacher's name was again?" Jacob swallows his pancakes and takes a second to think.

"I think it's like Mr. Horon.. Mr. Harmon... OOH OHH I KNOW." I motion him to quiet down. "It's Mr. Herondale!"

It takes everything in my body to contain the urge to spit out all of my coffee. I shake my head. There's no way it's him. Herondale isn't very unusual. There's probably a bunch of Herondales in the world.

"Momma shouldn't be go soon?" I glance at the clock at see it's almost 8:15.

I grab my purse and make sure I have everything for work. "Jakey are you all ready? You've got your backpack and your sweatshirt just in case you get cold?" He nods. "Okay then let's get a move on!

The walk to school is 25blocks from the apartment. Work at the diner is another ten blocks from there.

By the time we get to the school steps,we're both sore and a bit out of breath.

I pull out my phone to check the time. 8:45. "Okay mister. This is where we part." I crouch down to his level and give him a hug. "I'll come pick you up after school okay? Then you can come down to the diner with me for a little until it's time for us  
/to go home okay?" He nods. "I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Momma!" He hugs me again and then he's racing towards the doors to the school. I smile and start towards the diner.

* * *

The kids start to file in around 8:45. I start to relax as I see that some of them are just as nervous as I am. Their nervous smiles and giggles remind me that everything's going to be fine.

Suddenly I feel a hand brush against my arm. I look down and see a shock of strawberry blonde curls and striking green eyes; eyes that are extremely almost an exact replica of her eyes. I shake my head and crouch down to the boys height.

"Are you Mr. Herondale?" The boy asks.

"Yes that would be me! And you must be... Jacob!" His eyes shine as he slowly nods in amazement.

"I...i drew you a picture Mr. Herondale!" I glance down at the drawing and an instantly shocked. For his age, the drawing is incredible.

"Did you draw this all by yourself?" He nods.

"My momma is an artist. Well technically she's a waitress but she's really really really good at drawing and painting. I always tell her that she should be an artist but as told me that she can't. Do you know why? I really really really want to be an  
/artist one day, but if she can't be an artist, how can I? Do I have to be a waitress too?" At this point I'm shaking trying to contain my laughter.

"Well I think with all your talent that you can be an artist one day!"

"You really think so?" I nod.

"Jacob you're really talented! I can't wait to see what else you can draw!"

"Thank you but I've got to go now!" He says and runs towards a group of kids.

The bell rings signaling that it's now 9 and class will begin now. I take in a deep breath. You can do this I think to myself. You've got this.

* * *

It's been a few hours at the diner and I'm already exhausted. I pull out my phone to check on the time. 2:24. I go to the back to find Magus.

"I'm going to head out and pick up Jacob. I'll be back as soon as I can." My sparkly boss nods.

"I'll see you and my favorite boy soon!" I laugh and head towards the door. The ten blocks to the school are horrible. It's such a hot day in New York. I finally make it. I stand by the steps and see the doors opening. My breath stops. I drop my phoneon  
the ground, my mouth open and eyes in shock. His eyes go right to me.

"Jace."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! I just wanted to apologize about the last chapter! The beginning of it got posted on accident! So if you read the firstfew paragraphs that were there and it made no sense, the rest of the chapter should be there! My apologies!

Now let's get on with chapter 2!

* * *

 _It's been a few hours at the diner and I'm already exhausted. I pull out my phone to check on the time.2:24. I go to the back to find Magus._

 _"I'm going to head out and pick up Jacob. I'll be back as soon as I can." My sparkly boss nods._

 _"I'll see you and my favorite boy soon!" I laugh and head towards the door. The ten blocks to the school are horrible. It's such a hot day in New York. I finally make it. I stand by the steps and see the doors opening. My breath stops. I drop my phoneon the ground, my mouth open and eyes in shock. His eyes go right to me._

 _"Jace."_

* * *

I pinch myself to make sure I didn't just imagine him. He's still there. I close my eyes and count to ten. And he's still there. I can't believe this. I'm in complete shock. It's been seven years. Seven years of wondering what I did wrong. Seven years  
/of sadness. Seven years of being alone. Seven years of dealing with Jacob by myself. Suddenly my shock turns into anger.

What did I do to him? What did I do that made him so mad to cut me out of his life completely? And when the hell in Gods name is he doing here at my son's school?

And then it hits me.

 _"What did you say your teacher's name was again?" Jacob swallows his pancakes and takes a second to think._

 _"I think it's like Mr. Horon.. Mr. Harmon... OOH OHH I KNOW." I motion him to quiet down. "It's Mr. Herondale!"_

He'sJacob's teacher. Jace is Jacob's teacher.

* * *

The children are all laughing and talking about their first day of school with each other as I start to open the doors. I open the set of double doors to the main entrance of the school. I start to say goodbye to the kids in my class and tell them that  
/I'll see themtomorrow. And then I see red.

I see the mess of red curls in the crowd of parents. I do a double take thinking that it must be a mistake. But it's not. I can see her striking green eyes all the way from here.

I'm suddenly pulled away from her as I feel a familiar brush of a hand on my arm.

"Mr. Herondale! Come with me! I want you to meet my momma! I think you guys will like each other because you said that I'm a really good artist and so does she! Please please please!" Jacob said all of this in one breath while jumping up and down

and holding my hand.

I had to think fast. I don't know if I can face her, but I don't think I could say no to Jacob. He is just too cute.

"Of course Jacob! I would love to meet your mom!" He smiles up at me and pulls me along by my hand.

As we get closer and closer to her, I start to regret my decision. How am I supposed to face her? After all those years, how am I supposed to stand in front of her and act like I don't know her?

And then, we're there. I'm standing in front of her. I'm seeing her in person for the first time in seven years.

* * *

He was just standing there. And then he started to move towards me. I almost walked away so he wouldn't see me anymore. But then I saw the mess of strawberry blonde curls that was leading him through the crowd. Jacob was taking him towards me.

It felt so long that I waited for them to reach me. And then they were there. He was standing in front of me.

And there was no way from leaving.

We didn't say anything. We just stared. It was Jacob that broke our stares.

"Momma this is my teacher Mr. Herondale. Mr. Herondale this is my momma. Momma, Mr. Herondale said that my drawing was really really really good and that I could be an artist! And you say that too so I thought that you guys should meet because

you both said that and I thought that you guys could be friends and that you guys would like each other!"

He was the one to talk first. "It's nice to meet you Miss-"

"Fray. Miss. Fray. It's nice to meet you to Mr. Herondale. Jacob how was your first day of school?" I said all of this while avoiding eye contact with him.

"It was great momma! I played a lot of games and met knew kids and learned about each other and we got our seats and we picked out an outside reading book! Oh my friends are over there I'm going to go say hi!"

And then we were alone. Just me and Him.

* * *

She was beautiful. She was seven years older but she somehow had managed to be even more beautiful now than back then. She was beautiful and she was mad?

"Hi Clar-"

"What are you doing here?" She was very angry. "You left and now seven years later you just coming strolling back into my life unexpectedly. Oh and you just so happened to be my son's teacher?! I don't know what the hell it is that makes you so

special where you think you can just waltz right back into people's lives after abandoning them for seven years! You left me. You left me all alone. You cut me out of your life. So why the hell would you think I'd be so generous and let you

back into mine?"

Her words left me speechless. I couldn't say anything. Damn it say something!

She stared, probably waiting to hear if words were going to come out. But of course, no words came. I couldn't come up with any words to take back her anger and most of all her pain. I could see it in her eyes how much this was hurting her. I

only saw it for a split second. She suddenly had her walls up and they weren't going to come down.

"Well if you're just going to stand there and stare at me, then I think it's time for my son and I to head on home."

"Jacob honey we need to head out now okay? Say goodbye to your friends. Honey you'll see them alltomorrowokay?

Momma's got to get back to work!"

"Okay momma!"

I watched as she took Jacob by the hand and started walking towards the exit. I grab her hand just slightly and she flinches away from me, but she stops walking.

I look at her and say the two words that I should've said seven years ago: "I'm sorry."

All I get back is a quick glance my way. I see a tear trickle down her face. And it's like a reminder. You did this to her. You hurt her. You hurt yourself.

And then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I was angry. And sad. And I could still feel where he had touched me on my hand. Seven years later and he could still affect me the same way. Seven years later and I was still in love with him. 

"Momma why are you sad?" I wipe my tears and am reminded of how important it is to not think about him.

"Honey I'm not sad. I'm just really tired." Tired. I'm tired of all of this. I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of raising a child by myself. I'm tired of still being in love with a man who has proven to me time and time again that he doesn't care  
/about me and will never care about me.

At this point, Jacob and I have made it to the diner. "How does a warm piece of apple pie sound?"

"Can I get it with the ice cream?"

"Of course little mister."

We walk into the diner and I feel at home. The sweet smells of coffee and apple pie and the hustle and bustle of the waitresses and the customers puts me at ease.

"Clary are you okay?" Izzy. My best friend since middle school. My friend who helped and supported me throughout the pregnancy.

She can tell that I'm most definitely not okay. "Jacob how about we get you some apple pie with vanilla ice cream and we can set up the tv for you in Magnus's room okay?" He nods and lets go of my hand and takes Izzy's hand.

She comes back five minutes later with a piece of Apple pie and ice cream and sits it down in front of me. "Clary what's wrong? I haven't seen you this sad since that night with Jace."

"Izzy he's Jacob's teacher."

"Who is?"

"Him. Jace. He's Jacob's teacher. And Jacob loves him. He brought him over to me so that we would meet because he thought that we would like each other."

"You're kidding me." I shake my head. "What did he say to you?"

"Well he kind of just stood there and stared at me, so I sort of snapped and blew up at then I told Jacob we had to leave and Jace grabbed my hand and told me he was sorry."

"Oh my god Clare. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do. Izzy I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can stand having him back in my life. I don't want to hurt Jacob, Izzy. I just, ugh I don't know what to do."

"Clare I know you don't want to hear this, but don't you think You should talk to him?Maybe this is a sign. Maybe it's time that you and Jace talked about that night and everything that happened."

"Izzy you know how he affected me. I was a wreck for years! I'm still not the same and I probably will never be. I've never been completely happy again. I just feel so lost and alone. And me feeling alone doesn't make any sense! I'm surrounded by

so many amazing people who care about me and love me and yet I somehow still feel alone."

Izzy hesitates. "Maybe the reason you feel so lost and alone is because you're not with Jace. Clary the two of you were perfect for each other. God you made people see that there's hope and that it's possible to find the person that you can spend

the rest of your life with in high school. You guys went through so much, you guys fought like any couple would. But you guys always found your way back to each other. You showed everyone that love can overcome anything. You can do this. You're  
/the strongest person I've ever met. I know that this is really hard for you, but I know that you can do this."

I drop my fork and push away my plate. "Thank you Iz. I don't know what I'd do without you." I give her a hug. "Well I should go check on my boy and get back to work I guess."

* * *

My god what the hell is wrong with me. I think to myself. I should've just let her go. I should've know that me apologizing wouldaffect her. And yet I still did it. Well I also just wanted an excuse to touch her. Just once.

Seeing her in person reminded me how much I missed her. Seeing her standing there so close to me and not being able to hug her physically pained me.

And Jacob. God I should've know he was her son. He has her same red curly mane and the most beautiful green eyes. And he's so artistic. I should've know that only Clary's child would have so much talent at a young age.

I don't know how I'm supposed to go in everyday and teach him. It's just going to be a constant reminder of her.

Suddenly I'm being shoved. And then I realize that I'm still standing in the exact same spot where I talked to Clary. I start to make my way back up the steps and to my classroom. I pack up my bag and grab my thermos. I head out to my car and start  
/up the engine.

I wish I could just talk to her. I want to hear her voice. I want to tell her why I left that night. I want her to know that I didn't mean to hurt her.

And then I realize. Jacob is Clary's son, and I have all of the kid's parents 's phone numbers. I know that I shouldn't do this but I have to.

I pull out the phone book and flip to Fray. And I start to dial. And then I wait. And then

"Hello?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I just want to apologize in advance for any of the mistakes whether that be spelling or punctuation. I do write all of this on my phone at the moment because my laptop broke and I'm not sure at the moment when I'll get another one! Also sorry  
if the format gets all weird! For some reason when I post it, the format will change and will also add a weird link! Anyway, on to chapter 4!

* * *

"Momma your phone is ringing!" Jacob said just as I was coming into Magnus's office.

"Okay thank you Jakey! How about you start to pack up your stuff and we can head on home after." He nodded and handed me my ringing phone. It was a number that I didn't recognize, but I always answer it whether I know that number or not. 

"Hello?"

And there was nothing. No reply on the other end. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I waited a few more seconds. "Okay well if you're not going to say anything I'm just going to hang up!" I heard a breath catch on the other end.

"Wait." It was him. Jace.

"What do you want Jace?"

And there was silence. "Okay well if you're not going to talk or tell me why you called, I'm going to hang up because I have a son that I need to take care of."

"Clary I just want to talk to you. I want to catch up." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You want to catch up? You want to pretend like nothing happened between us and just catch up?! I can believe that you think you can just come back into my life and pretend like nothing happened between us."

"I know that's why I want to talk to you. Clary you don't understand all of it. There are things about that night that I said that I didn't mean. I just thought that maybe you'd understand and want to-"

"You thought I'd understand?! You thought that I would understand why you just left and cut me out of your life? You know I gave you so so so many chances to talk Jace. I tried everything. I called, I texted, I emailed, I sent you a letter, my god  
/I even drove the five hours to talk in person. Why should I trust you? I gave you so many chances to explain yourself and you just ignored me. You ignored me and gave me no reason. I don't understand. I don't understand how someone can just leave  
/someone and cut them off and then seven years later try to come back into that persons life."

"Clary, I'm-"

"I'm not done Jace. You made it crystal clear that you didn't give a shit about me seven years ago so I don't get how you think you would care about me now."

"Please-"

"No I'm done. Goodbye Jace."

"Momma who was that?" Jacob is standing by the door with his backpack.

"No one important. Come on big guy it's time for us to go home."

* * *

Why am I an asshole? I shouldn't have called her. I just want to talk to her. I want to hear her voice. I want to tell her that I care about her. I want to tell her that I love her.

But I can't. I never can. She will never take me back. I treated her like complete shit. Why didn't I just talk to her? We might've had a chance to be together if I just maned up and talk to her.

Leaving her that night seven years ago is the biggest mistake I've ever made. I knew it was going to crush her. She said that she wanted to talk that night too. I wish I would've stayed. I wish I would've talked to her about everything. I wish I knew  
/what was so important to her that night.

And then I'm thinking of every possible thing that she was going to tell me.

Did someone in her family die? Was her brother getting married? Were her and Simon in a fight? Did she want to break up with me?

And then it hits me. I had left Clary about seven years ago. Jacob is going to be turning seven this year or is already seven because he is in the second grade. Was Clary cheating on me when we were still dating? Who was the asshole that knocked her  
/up?

When I find out who that bastard is I'm going to beat his ass. I'm going to make him regret ever laying a finger on Clary. I'm going to make him pay. He left her all alone. To care for a child all by herself.

I need to talk to her about this. I don't care if she never wants to see me again. I want tell her that I care about her and that I'm going to find the ass that knocked her up.

When can I talk to her though? I don't want to make her upset. But I have to talk to her. I can't just show up to her apartment. I can't call her again. I know that there is a parent teacher conference coming up but should I really be talking about  
/that stuff with her? Maybe I can convince her to get coffee with me.

That's probably the best option. Ya I'll do that. I'm going to work on it and try to convince her grab coffee with me sometime soon.

* * *

"Can we have Mac and cheese for dinner?"

"That's a good idea Jacob! Do you want to help me make it?"

"Uh um I I do I'm just really really tired momma! I think I need a little break." He says as he yawns.

"Well okay. I'll let you know when it's all ready." He nods and starts towards the couch and turns on the TV.

I start to pull out the ingredients for the Mac and cheese. Okay so pasta noodles, milk, a variety of different cheeses, salt and pepper, bread crumbs, and bacon bits.

I should've known that my Mac and cheese would be Jacob's favorite food. It was always his fathers favorite too.

He always told me that I should be a chef. He told me that I should go to culinary school and open up my own restaurant. He told me that he would help me. He would help me make my dream come true.

He didn't know that he was apart of my dream. He didn't know that my biggest dream was to be married to him. To have this cute little house with a porch and a dog and kids.

There are times when I still have those dreams. Sometimes I just wish that I could go back and tell him. Maybe if I told him how much I loved him he wouldn't have left. But then again maybe it wouldn't have changed anything. Maybe he left because

he didn't care about me anymore.

I glance down and notice that the Mac and cheese is almost done. I stir it and add more cheese and bacon bits. Once it's done, I grab two bowls and two spoons.

"Momma is it done?"

"Yes it is! What do you want to drink?"

"Ummmmm can I have a Capri sun?"

"Of course!" I grab the Capri sun and pour myself a glass of raspberry lemonade. By the time I make it back to the couch, Jacob is almost done with his bowl of Mac and cheese.

"Wow you're hungry today!"

"It's just so good! Momma you make the bestest Mac and cheese in the whole wide world! Wait momma do you actually make this? Like or do you make it from a box?"

I laugh. "Jacob you've watched me make it before you silly boy!"

"I know it's just so so so good! It's magical! You should start selling it to people. Momma we'd be so rich!"

"Jakey I think all those noodles have gone to your head!"

"Maybe! But I don't care! I want some more please!"

"Okay! I don't think you'll have room for any dessert though!"

"That's okay! This is better than any dessert ever!"

My boy. Where would I be without him?


End file.
